


Headboard

by Ryan-Haymahogany (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ryan-Haymahogany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble I'd written for a friend with the rarepair Shawood. Have caution, really old and written in second person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headboard

Your name is Kerry Shawcross, and you think dirty blonde hair looks especially lovely when it's damp and connected to the face of a gorgeous man who hovers above you. You're positive sounds of encouragement have never been tittered or whispered in a sweeter tone. Nothing has been more right than the palm of Ryan Haywood against your boxers. He's warm and cozy like the steam he was enveloped in less than a few minutes ago, and you don't care about your wet pajamas or even the fact your socks are now sticking to you thanks to this big old jerk on top of you. 

As your arms drape over his shoulders and his mouth is on yours, you reposition so your back is against the headboard. He grins and mumbles into your mouth.

"Hello, Kerry," since when did the world become a romantic musical? God, his voice is so fucking gorgeous. You can not even begin to handle this.

His teeth stop any thoughts that might have been rattling through your brain and you let out a noise that you doubt could only be described as embarassing, but the look that Ryan shoots you almost makes you feel attractive. His hands sliding the fabric off your hips definitely does. God, you aren't sure if he was alerting you that you're shaking or if he was telling you you're going to be, but your hips feel weak. You aren't sure when your boxers came completely off or his hands meandered their way up your shirt, but holy fucking shit his mouth is so damn good on your neck and his hands are magical because you would hardly be able to kiss him if you wanted to. 

Eventually, you hear the Ryan you only hear in the deepest hours. His voice is stern and you barely hear him.

"Stop being so loud. You'll wake up the whole neighborhood, and we don't want the Johnson's getting jealous and banging on our wall now do we? Can you keep your hands up for me, hon?" he smiled almost sweetly.

Your hands are above your head, and as soon as that action is completed your shirt is history. It now makes sense why you absolutely flunked history. Who fucking cares when your legs are being parted and strong muscular hips are pressed against yours? Who cares when perfect lips are bruising your own with perfect kisses? Certainly not one motherfucking Kerry. 

He nudges you and you lift your hips in response, trying your best to hold yourself up with no literal thing to hold onto but your fingers. Out of the goodness of his heart, Ryan lifts you until hes standing up as tall as a man can be on his knees, and you're trapped between his skin and the cold wall. It almost hurts to have your knees pressed on both sides of you like they are. One of Ryan's hands leave your thighs and you squeak and try to scramble your way back up the wall, almost panicking at the loss of support. 

"Kerry, Kerry. Shh-tt-tt. Close your eyes and shut the fuck up." You try to listen, and try to ignore the fact that your breathing is incredibly heavy. What a bad time to feel out of breath. You try to focus on the littlest sounds he makes, and after a few clicks and a shuffle, his hand is back on your thigh, and the fact it is wet almost grosses you out. Then, you're sliding down the wall. 

As always, he holds you stronger and you stop. His hand is gone, and you continue, because he wants you to, and you bite your lip and let out a yelp as feel him entering you. He almost lets go of you when you jerk, and you practically scream for him to slow down. Of course, he does, and with his renewed hold and the sweet kisses that litter your face you know it's all better. Accidents happen, you know.

When you nod, and this time he politely tells you to hush up, you grin. You whimper and squeak, pressing your back hard against the wall as you feel more and more of him, funny how you feel as though he's enveloping you rather than vice versa. You can feel your hands tingling with sleep, and you finally let them fall on his shoulders, pushing against them for leverage as you help him push you up, and oh so fucking perfectly slip back down onto him. 

How many times are you going to think about that goon's lips? Well, maybe you'll stop fucking doing it when he stops making your back do that thing and HOLY SHIT OKAY HE'S JUST PERFECT. He has you gorgeously pinned, and his movements have you mumbling words you aren't one hundred percent positive have meanings. His hips meet yours and you groan, and then Ryan's roll and if your eyes were open yours would roll right the fuck onto the floor. 

"I'm amazed. You've lasted this far, huh?" You try to choke out that your not exactly sure how long you WILL be able to hold out, but he sort of drops you and you're just a puddle in his lap and are too busy marveling at how you aren't just seeping down the wall. Your hips are spasming wildly, and you protest and try to lift yourself up. It almost hurts how good it feels to have him all around you, to know he's there loving you in every way, and the gentle rubbing of circles into your hips is sublime. You realize it's pointless to try to stop yourself, and when you let yourself go he graciously loosens his grip on you. You let your legs fall down to your sides and his arms are surprisingly cool against your back as he moves you with better ease. 

Gone forever. Goodbye world. This is it, hope is lost. You have achieved nirvana. You have your face pressed into his shoulder as he tenses and relaxes. You finally open your eyes, and mutter some useless words into his ear. You assume you must have said something right, because he pulls his head away from yours and gives you the most heartwarming smile.

"I love you, too, Kerry." 

Hey, maybe you are capable of saying something perfect, too. Honestly, though.. you're more concerned with getting up. Seriously, you're starting to cramp up.


End file.
